Three makes a Crowd
by korena10
Summary: Sasori and Deidara have been best friends since childhood and found a new friend Sakura. Both boys wanted her anhd they decided to share her. They start highschool and everyone wants to get in the way! SasoSakuDei threesome M for content
1. Summary

Three makes a Crowd, Anymore and it Sucks

Yes another new story! DeiSakuSaso threesome goodness! Summary!!

Deidara and Sasori have been best friends ever since childhood and it wasn't until there were ten that they found the only girl that would be their friend, beside themselves. Sakura was picked on because of her hair and forehead. They stood up for her and were inseparable from that point on. At 13 the two boys confessed their love for Sakura and she was in a stump. For she too loved the both of them. It took them a time before they came to a conclusion: Sasori and Deidara would share her. She was happy that she got the attention from the both of them. The only this is, when ever they would go to school they would call Sakura a slut for having two hot guys around her all the time. Sakura was easily hurt from these comments from her early years of her father beating her and her mother she built up a fear of men except Deidara and Sasori. They two boys would beat up anyone who would hurt her and became her guardian angels. Even better was when they would show their love for the girl. Yes there were threesome make out sessions and nights and etc. But there was always a certain way they did things. They all did sleep in the same bed. And everyday life went with Deidara to her right side and Sasori to her left. They slept like that, walked like that, sat like that, etc. They went everywhere together. Even if Sakura or one of the boys was sent to the office or anywhere the other two would follow. They were always loyal to each other and had only each other. Sasori's parents died at a young age from war. Deidara never knew his parents. Sakura spent her life beaten by her father and had painful memories of her mother being beaten and raped by the man she came to hate. He was in jail for life though for setting the house on fire and killing the mother and attempting to kill Sakura. She though made it out because Deidara and Sasori saved her. Anyway, The boys,17 but held back, and Sakura, 15, are joining a new boarding school in Konoha, Sakura's hometown. Their new care-giver, Tsunade is the principle and had them transfered. Everyone at school is trying to interfere!

"Sasori Deidara! Help me!" Sakura yelled through the halls.

Info:

Deidara and Sasori WERE in Akatsuki.

Lemons will be written eventually.

There will be Sakura's flashbacks.

Deidara and Sasori were never lovers in this story.

Yes Sasuke is the bastard in this story.

And Ino is his bitch.

Gaara and OC pairing(Kodomo)

friends OC(Shin) and Naruto pairing

Itachi and friends OC(Emerald) pairing

Other pairings(won't be shown much)

NejiTen

ShikaTema

Haku and Zabuza are in this story!

Akatsuki members were in this but the group was disbanded.

ENJOY!


	2. Chapter 1

Yayza first chapter!

If you didn't read the summary I really advise that you do...

Squee!

Gaara: I thought you were all for GaaSaku...

Kodomo: Yes but I love you more and don't want to give you up.

Sakura: Two HOT guys withy me 24/7...-drools-

Kodomo: -drools with-

Gaara: What about me?

Kodomo: -drags off to rape-

Sakura: o.o;

Jin:...just start...

"Sakura-chan we're here." a quiet voice said to the sleeping girl. She opened her eyes slowly and took in her surroundings. "Can you get off me now, un?" another voice said jokingly. "Huh?...Oh...Yeah sorry Deidara-kun..." Sakura said still tired. She leaned against the other figure and held herself up with his shoulder. He chuckled slightly. "Come on Sakura-chan don't fall asleep here wait until we get to our room." he said helping her stay upright. " But Sasori-kun you know traveling makes me tired." she whined to the redhead. They helped her inside their new school. They found their way to the office which gave Sakura enough time to fully wake up. The three walked up to the secretary and asked for Tsunade, the principal and their mother figure. She hugged them as they walked in and told them about their exclusive room. "A nice large bed, living area, bathroom, and kitchen!" She said proudly. They sweat dropped. "Hey Tsunade what type of courses are there?, un. Art right?" Deidara asked hopefully. "Of course there's art. And you three and make any art you want! Deidara and make his clay, Sasori can paint, and Sakura can sketch." She explained. Their faces brightened. "Well here are your papers and keys go to your room and get comfy your first classes start tomorrow."she said giving them the dreaded paperwork.

"Soooooooooo comfy" Sakura said flying onto the large king-sized bed. Sasori examined the room "Very bland..."he said. "Well don't worry starting tomorrow we can make all kinds of art to bring this place alive, un!" Deidara said throwing his suitcases on the ground. Sasori smirked. "That's only if your clay doesn't blow everything up." He said sitting on the bed next to Sakura. She snorted and rolled onto Sasori's back. Deidara pouted and tackled the two on the bed. Both of them soon ganged up on Sakura pinning her down on the bed and kissing her. Deidara focusing on her collarbone while Sasori tounged with her. The two boys laughed as they got off of Sakura and saw her staring at the ceiling in a daze. "Sakura-chan come on let's go do some exploring, un." Deidara said grinning as she snapped out of her dreamland. Sasori helped her up and they walked out, making sure to lock the door, and went to explore the school. They saw a group of kids their age walking together in a group taking up the hallway space. "Excuse us." Sakura said trying to get through. The group stopped and looked at them. She only recognized two, Itachi and Emerald. They were in the Akatsuki and were some of the nicer members. Itachi and Emerald were more like siblings. "Sakura-chan! It's been awhile!" Emerald said lightly hugging her. Itachi nodded at her. "Well I should have expected Sasori and Dei-nii-chan to be with you." she said running to her brother who looked like Earth became Hell. She annoyed the HELL out of the three. "Emerald who are these people?" Another redhead said eyeing the newcomers. "Oh yeah sorry Gaara. This is Sakura, Deidara, and Sasori they used to be in the Akatsuki too." she explained. "Ooohhh the Akatsuki?" a blonde girl who was holding Gaara's hand said. She looked like the youngest. "Un." Deidara said. They both wrapped their hands around Sakura's waist. Some of them raised an eyebrow. A snobby laugh sounded through the halls. "Well well well...If it isn't th new kids. Well lookie here she has two boys? What a _slut_." she said laughing again. Sakura shrunk back. "Ino shut up will you? Besides you shouldn't be calling her a slut when you're the only slut I see around here." A boy with spiky blonde hair said. Ino frowned. "I'm going to ignore that Naruto-baka." she grinned. "When Sasuke-kun finds out about a new girl she's not going to be sane for very long. You may not accept it but he's my true love." she said dreamily. Sasori calmly walked up to her and grabbed her long blonde ponytail, tugging it until she was on the ground whimpering. They all heard the clicking of heels and saw Tsunade walking through the halls stopping where they all were."Did I miss something?" she asked completely clueless. "Tsunade-sensei! Help me!" Ino cried on the ground. The woman sighed and looked at Sakura who looked troubled. "Sasori what did she say about Sakura-chan?" she asked tapping her foot on the ground. "She called her a slut and said that this Sasuke person would rape her in a few days time..." he said quietly still tugging at her hair. Tsunade frowned and sighed. "I knew this would happen...So I got these." she said holding out 2 papers. "What are those Tsunade-sensei?" a girl with two buns in her hair said. "These TenTen are restraining orders." she said. "Sasuke, Ino, or anyone else who could cause trouble for Sakura are to stay a total number of at least 15 feet away from her." she explained. Sakura sighed with relief. "Why does she need those?" Naruto asked. "Well Naruto and this goes for the rest of you all, Sakura has had a terrible childhood and is very sensitive." she said looking at Sakura who was being hugged by Deidara and Sasori. "Sasori come to me if anyone gives any of you any problems." he nodded. "Well I think that will be all then." she walked back to her office. Ino had already ran off. "Well I guess introductions are in order now." Emerald said. "This is Naruto, Hinata, Gaara, Kodomo, TenTen, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Shin, Kiba, and Lee." she said pointing to each of them. "Nice to meet you." the trio said at once. The others gave their welcome. They gave them a tour of the school and the rest of the day went off without a hitch.

Yayza for Chappie1!!

Kodomo and Gaara get back from their rape session.

Sakura: That took awhile...

Kodomo: You're just jealous.

Gaara:...

Jin: Read&Review Onegai(Please).


End file.
